crossed_realms_vrfandomcom-20200215-history
3/30 Market
Kyrio03/30/2019 (If you own a shop, the stuff that happens there happens here!) Drake the Zevashi Roach03/30/2019 ( @Farnix we doing that thing here) Farnix03/30/2019 (sure) Drake the Zevashi Roach03/30/2019 While his stuff melded back into Ingots and whatever else, he listened and nodded. "Did you bring anything else with you?" He asked. "Boots? Gloves? Hat?" Farnix03/30/2019 "Afraid not, just this staff and my bag." Drake the Zevashi Roach03/30/2019 Cocked his head to the side. "Did you discard anything else or anything?" He offered before shrugging. "Well... Besides that coat off to the side, I have a lot of these other coats and bags and packs and stuff no one else really claimed..." He went on to explain. "So technically its mine now. And youre the only guy to come to me for this stuff so.... Guess who gets dibs on some pretty decent gear all around?"(edited) Farnix03/30/2019 "You're serious? Thanks so much!" Farnix gives Drake a six-armed hug Drake the Zevashi Roach03/30/2019 Smiled some and shifted. "That's what happens when you pay attention to the guy who make #&%€." He blinked in surprise at the hug, and hugged him back. "So you a... Healer? Or something?" He asked. "I get the monster class but... What is it you're going for?" Farnix03/30/2019 "Yeah, I was hoping to get through the game without hurting anyone, just healing." "Not sure how practical a plan that is now, though" Drake the Zevashi Roach03/30/2019 Blinked. And seemingly grinned. "I got good news for you..." He went on to say. "You got your tank right here..." He patted his chest once or twice. "And not gonna like. I like your avatar..." He stated. "Okay. So. Strip and give me the robs, and we'll see what I can make for you." Farnix03/30/2019 Farnix hands over the robes, which hadn't even been attempting to wear in his new form. Drake the Zevashi Roach03/30/2019 Taking the robs and other various things- This should be enough to outfit the spider being completely. If he was careful anyway. Getting to work right away- And even using one of the four ivory tusks with Farnix's class in mind- He not only made him robs. But an armored set of robs! With plated tusk along the chest and a bit of engravings along the trims. "Try this one..." He stated, passing the robes to him. Farnix03/30/2019 "Wow, these look incredible" Farnix said, taking the robes. After a significant amount of fumbling with the arm holes, Farnix finally manages to get the robe on. It fits comfortably, with a gap in back for his abdomen to hang out. Drake the Zevashi Roach03/30/2019 Not only that! With the gap and split for his abdomen, the robes glowed a certain green with gold trimmings along the front and back. And it was mostly open in the front- A dark yellow chest plate covered his chest. Drake grinned amd tapped it once or twice. "More than simple Robes. You actually got some armor to it. Its light so you're still mobile and quick..." He shifted, and produced gloves and boots for the Spider as well. On top of simple pants. Malc Modnar03/30/2019 (I'm just warning you now, you need to brace yourself for an onslaught of 'plumber's crack' jokes from Malc once she sees that.) Drake the Zevashi Roach03/30/2019 (Haaaaaa) Farnix03/30/2019 "This seems like a very nice set of armor. Are really ok giving me all of this for free?" Kyrio03/30/2019 (if it's like any other MMO the economy is shot already) Drake the Zevashi Roach03/30/2019 "Well... You are a healer. Which means you'll be sticking close to the tank right?" He started. "Besides. This stuff is hanging around not being used..." He shrugged. "Try on everything else now..." Pixelnator03/30/2019 (The goldsinks get insane in the endgame Kyrio :v ) Farnix03/30/2019 Farnix puts on the pants and boots. Coordinating 3 pairs gloves proves to be a bit of trouble, but not as much as the robe. Now fully bedecked, he stands, giving Drake a view of his handiwork. "It all fits great." Kyrio03/30/2019 (this guy will be fun to doodle) Drake the Zevashi Roach03/30/2019 Couldn't help but grin and beam at his handiwork. And actually being put to use by someone else! "Good... Good~" he grinned. The pants again had an opening for his abdomen. The boots were open toed as well. Gloves fingerless. "How do you like them though?" He asked, while turning, and starting to remake his stuff to a bit better quility.- (You can also add that all to your inventory Farnix.- The only difference being light armored robes*) Farnix03/30/2019 "Same as the robe, they're incredible. I still can't thank you enough." says Farnix going in for another hug. "If there's ever anything I can do for you, please let me know." Drake the Zevashi Roach03/30/2019 Allowed the other hug and hugged back. "I'll let you know..." He went on to say. "The only thing I can think of is your silk. I think that's a creditable item..." He went on to explain. "But that is more your choice than anything." In the meanwhile- he made a ivory plated chest plate. This time it was a heavy variant- With a UI prompt that appeared. With a list of perks with trees. He of course, focused on the heavy and hard hitting tree, ignoring the other two as he selected that. He felt his scales darkening a bit, and getting a bit harder, tougher. Farnix03/30/2019 At the mention of silk, Farnix is momentarily taken aback, his face then shifting to a resigned expression. "I guess that snake was right." "Do you have a backroom or something I could use?" Drake the Zevashi Roach03/30/2019 Figuring what he had chosen and paid half attention to- He shrugged and continued with his work. "... I think somewhere in the back..." He stated. "Not sure though... You can do it here while I work- See what I can do with it before I continue?" Farnix03/30/2019 "Thanks, but I would really prefer some privacy for this" Farnix says as he walks into the backroom, shutting the door behind him. Drake the Zevashi Roach03/30/2019 Shrugged. And continued with his work. Unlucky for him, the wood was destroyed. Luckily for him! His two handed Axe could be made with a simple handle. Silk would certainly help with that. In the meanwhile, he had a bit more to work with. Gauntlets, and boots. And plating for his leggings thanks to the swords. Farnix03/30/2019 (cue lewd sound effects) Drake the Zevashi Roach03/30/2019 (spider butt is embarrassed about making webbing :3) Farnix03/30/2019 After a while, Farnix emerges from the backroom carrying a small bundle of silk, wrapped neatly around one hand, as well as a much larger, tangled unusable mess of silk in two of his other hands. "I'm not sure I'm ever doing to get used to that." "Here" Farnix says, handing the usable silk to Drake. "This is the best I can do at the moment." Drake the Zevashi Roach03/30/2019 Glanced at him, and nodded. "Thank you...~" he said. And shifted a bit to finish making his axe with the silk and a bit of fabric from other packs. "And I'm... Finished as well..." He stated, smiling a bit! Farnix03/30/2019 "Great. I think I'm going to go take a nap. Can you wake me up when the pizza is ready?" (And so, he was never heard from again) Drake the Zevashi Roach03/30/2019 Nodded Simple and shifted to adjust and put his stuff in place to test it all out. He grinned, as things settled and he was practically... Well a tank. "Alright... Talk to you later." (All that work for nothing!) Kyrio03/30/2019 ("Thanks for the clothes... Is there some.... other way... I can pay you?" he said sultrily) Pixelnator03/30/2019 ("...and where is that saxophone music coming from?") Farnix03/30/2019 (Apparently everyone else was thinking the same thing) Drake the Zevashi Roach03/30/2019 (Hahahahahah!) Drake the Zevashi Roach03/30/2019 Drake leans ovet and nudges the Spider boy a couple of times to try and wake him up. "Hey. I'm going to go explore a bit and may be get some mining done... If I can. You want to tag along?" He asked him. Farnix03/30/2019 "Is the pizza done yet?" Farnix asks groggily Drake the Zevashi Roach03/30/2019 shrugs. "It hasnt even started..." He stated simply. Terra03/30/2019 (The pizza delivery will be delayed due to unexpected spider antics) Farnix03/30/2019 Farnix sighs. "Sure. I don't have much else to do in the mean time." Drake the Zevashi Roach03/30/2019 chuckles. "It also gives you a chance to explore and experience and such..." He purred. "And you can help me carry stuff if need be.. Alright?" With that he stood, and adjusted his stuff, before starting towards the door. Vulptor03/30/2019 Dalim is wandering in the market, looking at stalls. Farnix03/30/2019 Farnix picks up his staff and satchel and follows Drake out the door. "I supposed I'm well equipped to carry things now." Drake the Zevashi Roach03/30/2019 Pauses when he spots Dalim. "Ah. Hello bird boy..." He started, smiling. In better spirits it seemed. "You up for some adventuring?" Vulptor03/30/2019 "Oh?" Dalim ponders. "Well. It's either that or buying cheese, I guess. What are you up to?" Drake the Zevashi Roach03/30/2019 Shrugged. "Out to mine and gather more supplies to Smith a bit nore..." He went on to explain. "And to give my spider healer here some experience." He stated. Farnix03/30/2019 "Hopefully healing won't be needed." Vulptor03/30/2019 "I suppose I can follow for a bit," Dalim answers. "Not that... I can really carry much in the way of supplies" Drake the Zevashi Roach03/30/2019 Points to one of the three packs left behind. "You can grab in of those before I use them later..." He stated. With that, he went out the door towards the town gate. Vulptor03/30/2019 Dalim nods, swiping a pack and flapping after Drake Farnix03/30/2019 (Seems like the wilds can't really handle a separate adventure atm) Vulptor03/30/2019 (Solution: mine under the city) Kyrio03/30/2019 (Y'all can create a group among yourselves if you need room to play) (in discord) Pixelnator03/30/2019 (I mean I don't see it as the end of the world if you guys do something in this room) (City is kinda the general chillout area though) Drake the Zevashi Roach03/30/2019 (Markets is essentially within the city- Where Drake has his forge at the moment.) Farnix03/30/2019 (I think he meant, channel wise, not geography wise) (Like, as long as we aren't adventuring in the city channel, we're good) Kyrio03/30/2019 (I wouldn't mind if you guys used this as a playground, yeah. Right now no one is in town to use the forge so it should be fine) Drake the Zevashi Roach03/30/2019 (fair enough) Kyrio03/30/2019 (I do want to avoid making too many rooms for stuff. Especially if this game gets any bigger) Farnix03/30/2019 (So, shall we be off?) Drake the Zevashi Roach03/30/2019 (Sure- Lets go~) Leading Farnix and Dalim outside and into the wilds, Drake shifted once twice as he glanced around. "Any specific direction you want to head in?" Farnix03/30/2019 "I don't really know anything about the area." "I'd more or less be picking at random." Kyrio03/30/2019 (To the south is deeper into the town, East and West are forested and North is a field full of ruins and big fossils! Most of the others went West) (That's all that's been established. Feel free to make up what you want) Vulptor03/30/2019 "West might let us meet up with the others..." Dalim comments. "...though they were heading to the cave with the Basilisks, and I'm not exactly in the mood to kill snakes right now." Pixelnator03/30/2019 (Obvious exits are North, South, and... Dennis.) Vulptor03/30/2019 (Get ye flask) Kyrio03/30/2019 (You can't get ye Flask) Farnix03/30/2019 "Let's go North, I guess." Vulptor03/30/2019 Dalim nods. "OK. Keep an eye out for... evil flowers, I guess?" Pixelnator03/30/2019 (They're just friendship pellets) Farnix03/30/2019 (I'm already playing pacifist) Kyrio03/30/2019 (same joke! jinx) Pixelnator03/30/2019 (Dangit)(edited) Drake the Zevashi Roach03/30/2019 Hummed to himself. "I'm thinking north or east..." He stated. "North seems like a good place given the ruins. Might find loot I can salvage." He stated before glancing at the other two. "Any objections?" Vulptor03/30/2019 Dalim shakes his head, flying up to check for PCs or monsters Farnix03/30/2019 "Fine with me." Farnix is following Drake Vulptor03/30/2019 (hm, is Kyrio fine narrating here or should we grab a fifth party so it's not split?)(edited) Drake the Zevashi Roach03/30/2019 (I was going to attempt two things at once but if need be sure- we can hope to snag a narrator. Kyrio?) Pixelnator03/30/2019 (Narrate ALL the scenes :p ) Kyrio03/30/2019 (I'm getting a little fatigued tbh) Malc Modnar03/30/2019 (Drake! Do it!) Kyrio03/30/2019 (I'm gunna funish up this section of the Ky Quest and then take a break from Discord) Farnix03/30/2019 (Understandable) Drake the Zevashi Roach03/30/2019 Fair. So yeah- I'll narrate as we go and play Drake.- Please be patient though, finishing up work and multitasking.) Walking north bound towards the Ruins- He glanced around while shouldering his Axe, being prepared since this wasnt a 'safe zone.' Farnix03/30/2019 Noticing Drake's unease, Farnix asks "Is it dangerous around here?"(edited) Vulptor03/30/2019 "Amber and Malc got in a miniboss fight in the fossily place," Dalim calls from above. Farnix03/30/2019 "So it's probably safe now, right? I mean the boss is gone." Farnix says nervously Drake the Zevashi Roach03/30/2019 Shrugged. "Possibly. Its also possible it respawned..." He stated. "Its also possible another has spawned with resets..." He stated further. He shifted again as he continued forward, looking around on the path they followed. (Things will pick up in a bit. Almost done.) Farnix03/30/2019 "You see anywhere we could do some mining, Dalim?" Farnix yells up to the bird. Vulptor03/30/2019 (waiting on Drake for that) Drake the Zevashi Roach03/30/2019 Drake Glanced upwards to wait for Dalim's Guidance.- The bird could see a few ruins that seemed rather promising from the outside- The inside was a mystery though. A tavern looking building though was wide open! With a few skeletons adorned in armor. Loot! There was only one problem though. The skeletons were moving. (Home bound!) Vulptor03/30/2019 "There are some ruin-dungeon places... and... uh... an inn for a skeleton army?" Dalim calls down. Farnix03/30/2019 "Skeletons? I'm... not really sure how I feel about fighting skeletons, actually." Farnix was muttering to himself. "I mean, I can't technically kill them if they're already dead. But they can move around now, so I'd certainly be making them worse off. Unless they are restless spirits trapped here and they want someone to free them. But if that were the case, why would they attack us?" "Hey Dalim, do the skeletons look like they want us to kill them?" Drake the Zevashi Roach03/30/2019 Drake glanced towards Farnix for a moment after he heard Dalim state something along the lines of Skeletons. "How many are there?" He asked, tilting his head for a moment while glancing towards the bird. "And I don't think the Skeletons are friendly, Farnix. Sorry to say...." -------- Dalim could plainly see three of them to start- Maybe one or two more within the Tavern building. But they weren't aggro'd just yet. Inside at another angle though, he could plainly see a treasure chest- Along with moss and plants ground amidst the wooden building.(edited) Farnix03/30/2019 "I'd still prefer to make sure before we start something." Vulptor03/30/2019 "There are three outside," he reports, "they look... like regular mobs, I guess? No tragic expressions or anything." "There's loot though." Drake the Zevashi Roach03/30/2019 Drake nodded once or twice. He glanced towards Farnix, and raised a brow. "You are sort of playing a game where enemies exist for the sole purpose of experience..." He started, and nudged him lightly. "Still, I won't let anything happen to you, alright?" He shifted, and beckoned Dalim down towards him. "You ready for a fight, Bird?" Vulptor03/30/2019 Dalim perches on a nearby branch. "Yeah. Charging at once, or do you want a distraction?" Drake the Zevashi Roach03/30/2019 (Farnis you still here?) Farnix03/30/2019 (Yup) Drake the Zevashi Roach03/30/2019 (Okay. Was waiting for your reply, or some sort of action from you- In the meantime, gonna attempt a shower.) Farnix03/30/2019 (oh, sorry. The question was directed at you, so I assumed you'd respond next) Farnix sighs "I'll just have to do my best to keep everyone in on piece then."